Sciene Project
by Spiderboy79
Summary: When Missy gets put in a project with her crush, Peter Parker, she acts nervous and Peter suspects about her.
1. Project

Heyyyyyyyyyy

This is my first fan fiction ever so please be soft on me on the reviews

Set in an alternative storyline where mafia cats ride flying unicorns that pee lemonade

Missy sat quietly in her class, glancing at her right and looking at the one and only, Peter Parker.

Mr Warren spoke "Okay class, today we are assigning our project partners"

Everybody sighed and waited.

"Harry Osborn and Rand Robertson"

The two of them got together, and laughed.

"Sally Avril and Gwendolyn Stacy"

BOTH of them sighed, it was clear they didn't like each other

Missy wasn't listening, she was in her own world where her and Peter are married, live in a lovely neighborhood and have children. Of course, that only lasted until she heard her name.

"Missy Kallenback..."

She sighed, thinking of who would be the idiot paired next to her.

But, she then looked to her right, banged her head against the table and blushed furiously at what she heard next.

"...and Peter Parker"

Sooooooooooooo,

what did you guys think, please review sorry this is hrot cause its my first fan fiction but more will be coming up soon!


	2. Combed Hair

Loooooooooool

How are you doing!

chapter 2 is here!

chapter 3 coming soon

Missy stayed quiet for the rest of the class and avoided Peter´s glances.

"You have the rest of the hour to progress on the project" said the teacher

Missy looked to the right, she blushed every time Peter looked back at her.

"Kallenback? Missy Kallenback?" asked a certain teen to Missy´s right

"Y-y-ye-yes?" she responded nervously

"I guess you're stuck with this nerd!" said Peter, mocking himself

Missy wanted to respond, she didn't think of him as nerd, she thought of him as a genius, a funny, tall, puppy eyed, genius.

"I'm going to ask Mr. Warren what's our subject, I'll be right back" said Peter, approaching the teacher.

Missy looked at him, he was so nice to her despite her being a nerd and a social pariah, she recognized how cute and smart Peter looked with his glasses on(yes he wears glasses in this fiction, take it or leave it).

"The distribution of the human being" said Peter as he got closer to Missy.

Missy wasn't listening, she was in her own world.

"Missy, Missy, Missy" Peter said while snapping his fingers in front of her.

"Uh, what I'm sorry I didn't hear you" Missy turned red to this, she couldn't believe Peter was standing so close to her.

"The distribution of the human being, we have to do a paper on that"

"O-o-o-o-okay" said Missy while stuttering.

For the next hour Missy would drop things or stutter whenever Peter talked to her.

"Okay that's it for today, the rest of the project is done at home" said Mr. Warren

Peter picked up his things and leaved the room.

"Um soooooo, we are going to meet at your place?" Peter asked Missy

"Yeah, s-s-s-s-s-sure"

But before he could leave, Flash Thompson grabbed Pete´s glasses and crushed them with his shoe.

"Hey Puny Parker"

Peter sighed, in his dreams, he would dress up as Spider-Man and web him to the school flag, where he could be humiliated and Peter would get revenge.

But, on the other hand, Missy had watched how Flash tortured Peter since first grade, and she couldn't stand it anymore

"Just because your stronger doesn't give you the right to treat him like a slave, because even if he's not strong like you, he is ten times the man YOU will ever be!" Missy yelled at him.

EVERYONE, including Peter, looked in shock at her.

She stormed off the room.

Sally Avril spoke up" Hahahaha, Puny Parker needs his girlfriend to save him!"

The jocks laughed, then Peter´s friend, Gwen held him up and talked to him.

"Are you ok Peter, just ignore them, Missy is right, you are ten times the man, no, the HUMAN BEING they will ever be"

"Thanks Gwen"

"For what, this is normal to me"

"I mean to befriend me, I mean I know we are like siblings, but..."

"But what?"

"You are hot and I'm a nerd and you still befriended me"

Gwen punched him playfully in the arm "You really think I'm hot?"

"Yes, I mean, NOO! I don't mean like I say that I would think that my sister is hot if I had one!"

"It's ok Peter, it's ok, I think you are hot too"

They both laughed.

Gwen giggled.

"What is it?"

"I think Mr. Peter Parker has a fan"

"Who?"

"Missy Kallenback!"

"No way!"

"You really don't notice that when you talk to her she blushes or stutters"

As a matter of fact, Peter noticed that what Gwen was saying was true.

"A little tip, when you go to her house tonight, comb your hair and put on your best glasses"

"Why would I put my glasses?"

"She thinks you´re cute with them"

"How do you know that, you are just guessing!"

"No"

"Prove it"

"She told me herself" With that Gwen went home and left a few questions on Peter´s mind.

When Peter got home he greeted his Aunt May and went to the bathroom. He looked at his hair and was surprised. He didn't notice that his hair was VERY VERY messy. He looked at his right and grabbed a certain object.

"I wonder how I look with my hair combed?"

Chapter 3 will be up soon!


End file.
